mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dersehunt
Dersehunt 1 and Dersehunt 2 were two open set up mafia variations run by x1372 on the mspa forums. The roles were adapted from one of the Sirlin.net Forum's Witch Hunt games by Chocolate Pi. Dersehunt 3 will differentiate significantly from the previous two. Setting The town faction consisted of the Four Kids and the Twelve Trolls. In the first, the mafia scum group consisted of the agents and royals of Derse, along with a single Third Party Obliterator, Doc Scratch. IN the second, the Midnight Crew and Snowman made up the mafia, while Doc Scratch gained a puppet among the group of Skiains. Dersehunt is somewhat infamous for a few characteristics of the Sirlirn Forums from where it originated. *No reveal on death *Obliterator or Werewolf Role *Lack of Moderator Vote Total Count *Dead players becoming Guardian Angels who can vote to protect a player from a murder *Awards at the end of the game Dersehunt 1 Dersehunt One featured 22 players, 16 town, 5 mafia, and 1 third party. The thread is also infamous for having reached 40 pages on Day 1 and being one of the only mafia games to surpass 100 pages. Being an open set up, what the roles do is found on the first post. A full role reveal, night action synopsis, and the awards can be found here. It ended in a town win. DH1 Players Niall - Doc Scratch Crilly - Black King undulatingUltimatum - Jack Noir Wiseguy21 and JNJ - Draconian Dignitary Hitaro - Hegemonic Brute Reaperistic - Courtyard Droll Coyote - John (replacing the Black Queen) Vortor - Rose ProfessorLizzard - Dave (Lover with Equius) Laset - Jade Prime Intellect - Karkat Solaris - Terezi Jehudy and Milskidasith - Gamzee Mr_y_not - Tavros AlextheWhite - Vriska Chirality - Kanaya Bandages - Equius (Lover with Dave) CashewSquared - Aradia Clock Werk Cook - Nepeta Dragonpaul99 - Eridan Chump Change - Feferi ectoBiologist and ZQFarnzy - Sollux Dersehunt 2 Dersehunt Two featured 22 players, 15 town, 5 mafia, and 2 third party, many returning from Dersehunt 1. This thread had many of the same roles as the previous one, with the most significant changes being the puppet Doc Scratch gained, and the loss of the spy inside the mafia. Being an open set up, what the roles do is found on the first post. A full role reveal, night action synopsis, and the awards can be found here. The game ended with no faction winning and x1372 in tears. DH2 Players Chirality - Doc Scratch Mirdini - Vriska - PUPPET Alberio - Spades Slick Prime Intellect - Diamonds Droog youdont12know - Hearts Boxcars Patashu - Clubs Deuce Crilly - Snowman Solaris - John - LOVER MayorSillyBiscuits - Rose SunglassescladGunslinger - Dave Trout - Karkat Niall - Jade gloomyMoron - Terezi - LOVER Clock Werk Cook - Gamzee fivexthethird - Tavros mr_y_not - Kanaya Chump Change - Equius Laset - Aradia DecidedlyDevious - Nepeta Bandages- Eridan pandaExtremist - Feferi ----- REPLACED by carbonClockwork eclipsetail - Sollux ----- REPLACED BY Deceptive Dersehunt 3 This one had THREE antitown factions. Dersehunt Intermission It was be based on the Midnight Crew's raiding of the Felt Headquarters. Roles: Beruru: Lord English The rest isn't known untill gameend. Category:Forums Category:Completed Category:WitchHunt Category:Open Setup